Aishiteru
by amutolove100
Summary: ¿Por que no te lo puedo decir? ¿Por que no me respondes nada? ¿Por que eres como una droga para mi? *AMUTO* LO SE UN MUY FEO SUMMARY, NO ESPECIFICO NADA PERO PASEN A LEER, QUIERO SABER SU OPINION


**SI SI LO SE SOY DE LO PEOR INVENTARME ONE-SHOOT´S EN LUGAR DEL 5 CAP DE AMUTO UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR INEVITABLE AUNQUE YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE DE REPENTE SE ME OCURRAN EN SI ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**ES UN ONE-SHOOT SUPER CORTITO**

* * *

**SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A PEACH-PIT SI FUERA MIO NO SERIA ASI DE GENIAL**

* * *

**AISHITERU**

-ACCIONES-

**(N/A: NOTAS DE LA AUTORA)**

_PENSAMIENTOS DE AMU_

_PENSAMIENTOS DE IKUTO_

* * *

_¿Por que no te lo puedo decir?, ¿por que me cuesta tanto trabajo decirte lo que siento por ti?, siempre que intento confesarme no puedo, me quedo trabada, estoy decidida a que te lo voy a decir pase lo que pase pero no se si seré correspondida, posiblemente tu te burles de mi pero me da igual, tu eres así, burlón, atractivo, inteligente, un pervertido._

_Quiero decirte que estoy enamorada de ti que me encanta estar contigo, que te me haces atractivo, que hasta me gustan las bromas que me haces con aquellas con las que me sonrojo a mas no poder, con aquellas que me hacen sentir querida, aquellas que me alegran el día, por aquellas con las que me voy enamorando mas de ti, con aquellas que son un poema para mi, con aquellas que a ti te hacen sonreír,con aquellas que disfruto cuando estas junto a mi._

Espero que el nerviosismo no me gane, tengo que vencer al miedo. Lo voy a llamar.

-Agarra el celular y marca-

Moshi moshi- Contestaron del otro lado de la linea Ikuto-

Ammm etto Ikuto-Le dijo Amu un tanto nerviosa-

Nani-Respondi el-

Nos podríamos v...v..ver en el parque en el que sueles tocar-Le dijo ella tartamudeando- **(N/A: AQUI IKUTO NUNCA SE FUE A BUSCAR A SU PADRE JEJE)**

Para que-Pregunto Ikuto-

Quiero decirte algo-Respondio ella-

Mmm-Pensaba y meditaba Ikuto-

No tienes planes- Se apresuro a decir Amu-

Realmente quieres verme ¿no?-Le dijo Ikuto burlon-

Si pero solo por que necesito hablar contigo-Le dijo Amu a Ikuto-

Entonces nop-Le dijo Ikuto-

No puedes ir-Le dijo Amu decepcionada-

No tengo ningunos planes-Le dijo Ikuto-

Entonces vas a ir-Le pregunto ella con voz tembloroza-

Aaaaah ya que-Le respondio un poco frio-

A las 5:30 ¿esta bien?-Pregunto Amu-

Mmm si-Respondio el-

Ok-Dijo Amu-

Pero que me quieres decir-Cuestiono Ikuto-

Te lo digo alla-Respondio ella-

Ok-Dijo el-

Ya ne-le dijo Amu-

Bye-Respondio el-

Amu colgó la llamada bajo a prepararse la comida ya que se encontraba sola, termino de comer lavo los trastes que ocupo y se dirijio a su cuarto observo que ya eran las 3:57 de la tarde así que agarro su ropa y se fue al baño a bañar cuando termino de bañarse se dispuso a vestirse al parecer ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para que fuera la hora en la que se iba a encontrar con Ikuto en el parque que tanto le gustaba se vistió con una falda cortita **(N/A: DE LAS TIPICAS DE LOS ANIMES QUE LES LLEGAN ARRIBA DE LA RODILLA) **de color azul con un listón en la parte de hasta abajo, con unas mallas blancas con unas rosas azules alrededor, una blusa un poco pegadita escotada de color blanco, unas botas de color azul, **(N/A: EN SI EL CONJUNTO TODO ES DE BLANCO Y AZUL JEJE)** salio del baño ya cambiada tomo su bolso lista para irse al parque, se dirijio a el parque a esperar a Ikuto no tenia prisa pues eran las 4:46, todavía tenia tiempo, ademas de que el parque no estaba tan lejos de su casa así que se fue a paso normal, al llegar al parque espero en una de las bancas del mismo mientras el llegaba.

_No entendía para que Amu me había pedido que fuera al parque que me quería decir, se oía nerviosa, algo le pasa y tengo que saber que es, seguramente me va a decir que esta saliendo con el mini-rey, el tan solo pensar en eso me hace enojar, ¿acaso estos son celos?... no imposible yo no puedo estar celoso de ese mini-rey, yo simplemente soy mejor que el en todo, soy mas atractivo, soy mas inteligente, a mi me gusta mas Amu que a el, en lo único en que me gana es en ser un gay, ya que yo no lo soy._ _Solo voy a el parque por que ella me lo pidió, y espero que no quiera hablar de el mini-rey._ _Creo que hoy sera un buen día para molestarla jeje. Me pregunto por que Amu ¿Por que no te das cuenta de las indirectas que te mando? ¿Por que no te haz dado cuenta de que te amo? ¿Por que eres tan lenta? ¿Por que eres tan distraída? ¿Como me enamoraste? ¿Por que eres como una droga para mi?._ _Aaaaah ya casi llego, ella ya estará esperando, espero todavía no, no me gusta hacerla esperar._

Ikuto al llegar se dio cuenta de que ella ya habia llegado se acerco a ella sigilosamentey la abrazo por detras, enrrollando sus largos brazos por el cuello de ella, sorprendiendola, y haciendo que ella diera un brinquito y se volteara.

Yo-Dijo Ikuto divertido-

Ikuto me asustaste mucho-Dijo aliviada Amu-

Que me querias decir Amu-Le dijo Ikuto a Amu desenrrollando sus brazos del cuello de esta y sentandose a su lado-

Ikuto yo-Dijo Amu parandose enfrente de Ikuto y tomando el valor necesario-

Que ocurre Amu-El le dijo algo preocupado-

Ikuto tu... -Estaba muy nerviosa y mas con el pendiente de que no fuera correspóndida-

Te escucho Amu-Le dijo Ikuto-

-Amu tomo el valor necesario y porfin lo dijo-Ikuto te quiero

¿Quererme?-Pregunto con duda-

-Amu asintio y dijo- Si quererte, me gustas Ikuto y mucho

-Amu no escucho ninguna palabra por parte de el, asi que dijo- Adelante burlate, de seguro creeras que soy una idiota por enamorarme de ti y luego no ser correspondida, burlate todo lo que quieras -Lo dijo diciendo lo ultimo al borde de las lagrimas-

-no escucho nada de parte de el, Ikuto seguia analizando las palabras de Amu en su cabeza- Me voy-Dijo tristemente Amu ya con las lagrimas recorriendo por sus niveas mejellas-

-Amu se dio la vuelta lista para irse, cuando Ikuto la detuvo, sosteniendola del brazo, se paro, la volteo hacia el y la beso en los labios tiernamente ese beso estaba cargado de cariño, amor, Amu al sentir el tacto correspondio el beso, beso que se volvio apasionado, terminaron por separarse por la falta del aire, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, ambos tenian una sonrisa en su rostro- Amu no vuelvas a decir que no eres correspondida por mi porque no sabes una cosa y esa es que...

-no termino la frase y la volvio a besar, su proposito es decirle despues del beso, cuando se separaron por la misma razon que ocurrio anteriormente, la falta de aire, le acomodo un mecho de su cabellera rosada, se acerco a su oido y susurro- Aishiteru Amu

-Amu al escuchar esas palabras se sintio muy feliz, era correspondida y por la persona a la que ella amaba con todo su ser- Aishiteru Ikuto -le devolvio la palabra, cargada de dulzura, se paro de puntitas hasta alcanzar el rostro de su amado y ahora fue ella quien comenzo es el beso, el cual fue correspondido-

* * *

**BUENO AQUI TERMINA ESTE ONE-SHOOT ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO REALMENTE ESTA MUY CORTITO, PUES SOY UNA APRENDIZ PARA ESCRIR FIC´S LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA ES QUE LES GUSTE.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO**

**REVIEW´S POR FAVOR ** **YO CREO QUE SE MERECE AUNQUE SEA UNO Y YA, USTEDES DECIDEN SI DEJAN UN REVIEW A ESTA POBRE ESCRITORA DE 13 AÑOS **

**ATTE: amutolove100**


End file.
